Decepticons Meet Kara
by Shade Penn
Summary: Mid-quel to Meet My Cousin. Oneshot. Kara goes to the Nemisis in order to "Talk" with Jason's 'Con friends.


"I have to warn them!" Jason shouted as he ran to the computer.

Alice tackled him. "No way, some of the 'Cons have caused me grief and I want it righted!"

"But when Kara gets done _talking_ to them, there won't be anything left...and that's the ones I do like." Jason said. "Besides, it's your fault she'd going after them." he spat.

Alice's brow twitched. "That was when I thought she was going to kill Blurr, though I am hoping she painfully dismantles Vortex."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let it go. So what if he ruined you and Blurr's botched eloping? Oww!" he yelled as Alice had punched his arm.

Jason's biggest worry was how the 'Cons would react to Kara.

* * *

Finding the Nemsis wan't really hard, nor was getting inside. No, the hard part was to find which of these 'Cons Jason hung aroung with. She'd gotten basic descriptions from Sideswipe, who seemed all too eager to give her the descriptions of the obnoxious purple and black seeker, two midgets-one red and one purple- and a crazy gray robot with a texan accent.

She decided to get the seeker first as she knew what a seeker looked like thanks to an encounter with a seeker her Aunt Lara had told her about(1). She'd been so fasinated by it that she had asked all she could about it.

Kara shook her head of the thought as she sped through the hall, listening for any obnoxious voices. She smirked as she heard an obnoxious voice. When she reached her destination, she punched through it and was greeted by at least a dozen rifles and canons pointed at her.

"Paranoid bunch, aren't you?" Kara mocked. "Still can't see why Jason would hang around any of you."

"You know Jason?" Her target being the purple and black seeker asked.

"I'm his and Alice's second cousin." Kara said. "I'm Kara, also a.k.a Supergirl."

The Deceptiocns all tensed as they heard her alias.

They all heard of Supergirl and how unlike her cousin Superman, who was as merciful as Prime-their color scheme included-and how he wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it, Supergirl though was not so nice.

While Superman probably emobodied Autobot ideals, Supergirl was like a mild version of a Decepticon-like Alice. And is isn't that a scary thought?

"What do you want?" A red, blue, and white seeker asked.

Kara did a double-take at the seeker. The colors macthed, and so did the sceechy voice. "Starscream?"

The tri-colored seeker raised an optic ridge. "You know of me, organic?"

Kara nodded, ignoring the insult for the moment. "You knew my Aunt Lara." Recognition showed in his optics. "Anyway, I'm here for a purple and black seeker, two midgets-one red and one purple- and a crazy gray robot with a texan accent."

"Why are you afte them?" A blue seeker asked.

"That's simple. I just want to know if they're not gonna corrupt my cousin Jason." Kara crossed her arms and smirked. "And to think I never would have known this if I hadn't gone to talk with Blurr about marrying Alice."

_That_ threw everyone for a loop.

"Alice marrying that annoyin speedster?" The helicopter transforming Combaticon questioned in shock. "I object!"

Now everyone stared at _him_ in shock. Kara included.

"You object?" she repeated.

"Yeah." Vortex nodded. "I like her." I f possible, _that_ was even more shocking.

"She ripped off your arms and beat you with one. Not to mention she beat the rest of us up. How can you possible like her?" Swindle questioned. Vortex merely shrugged.

Kara shook her head. _'Okay, so didn't want to know that.'_ she thought before glaring at Skywarp and got into a crouch. "Now hold still." she said before lunging at him. Skywarp let out a _mechly_ shriek before teleporting and Kara grabbed air. She frowned. "Sidwswipe didn't mention he could do that."

_'Sideswipe.'_ Many 'Cons thought and weren't really surprised by that seeing as he had often been very vocal about not wanting Jason to asscociate with them.

"I'll deal with him later." Kara shrugged before looking around the room. "Now which one of you know where I can find a crazy gray robot with a Texan twang?"

Starscream's optics glinted maliciously. "Way down the corridor, there will be a door that says 'Commander' on it. He'll be in there. Big robot with a fusion canon on his arm. Can't miss him." he described.

Kara nodded and once she speeded out of the room, Starscream cackled. "Maybe after this I can use her to get rid of Skyfire for me." he mused idly.

Unknown to most of them, the _real_ gray robot of Kara's current focus slipped away and made sure to hide like his spark dependend on it. From what he'd heard of Supergirl, that may very well be true.

And while he may be crazy, he was _not_ suicidal.

* * *

As directed, Kara found the door with the word 'Commander' on it and punched through it. She found her "Target" sitting on a throne-like chair. "Ego much." she snarked.

The gray robot quickly got over his surprise and glowered at her. "We meet again Alice, for the last time." he said powering his fusion canon.

Kara frowned. "I'm not Alice. I'm Kara, Supergirl."

The gray robot paused. "Then what are you doing here?"

Kara cracked her knuckles. "I'm here to show you why you shouldn't corrupt my cousin Jason."

"Why would I do that?" The gray robot questioned, irritated. "I don't even _like_ the boy!"

Kara now looked confused. "But aren't you the crazy gray robot with a Texan twang?"

The robot looked at her in disbelief. "Wildrider? You mistook me for Wildrider?" he roared, highly offended.

"So you're not him?" Kara asked.

"No! I am-"

"Don't care!" Kara yelled flippantly as she puched through the wall this time to get out of the room before speeding away.

* * *

"There gone, there gone." Jason whined as he sat slumped in his chair in front of his computer.

Alice rolled her eyes. "How about this; to make it up to you, you can invite who ever you want to my wedding."

Jason perked up. "Anyone?"

Alice nodded looking disinterested.

Jason smirked as he began typing.

* * *

"I think I'm finally safe." Skywarp said to himself as he appeared in a hallway.

A small shadow snuck up behind him and smirked. "Oh really?"

Skywarp whirled around only to be knocked to the ground and looked at his chest to see Kara standing on it. "So you're gonna kill me now?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna _kill_ any of you. I just wanna _know_ somethings. Whether how much pain you can handle if you don't co-operate is your choice."

"Fine, what do you wanna know?"

Kara smirked in triumph. "Where can I find those two midgets and Wildrider?"

* * *

"Knock knock." Kara cooed in a deceptively sweet voice as she puched through the door and smirled at the _4 _Stunticons. "So can any of you tell me where Wildrider is?"

"What are you gonna do to him?" Breakdown asked.

"Hmm." Kara hummed thoughtfully. "I'm just gonna do to him what I did to Skywarp is all." she smiled malevalently. "Though I have something _special_ planned for those two midgets."

"Question: why haven't you attacked the rest of us?" Dead End asked.

"That's simple." Kara replied. "None of you like Jason as much as my Targets."

None of them told her that they secretly liked Jason too, but telling her that now would be suicidal. Besides, they already heard that she used her heat vision to weld Skywarp to the ceiling, ans that didn't sound so bad as opposed to the _something special _she was planning for the casstte twins.

"He's hiding under his berth." Drag Strip said abruptly.

"Traitor!" A pause. "Ah slag."

Kara's eyes glowed a soft white as she looked around and found a figure hiding under a berth. She punched her way thought the wall and went into the room.

"Noooo!"

* * *

Kara's eyes were glowing white as she looked at Soundwave. "I know they're in there."

"Statement: No they're not." Soundwave intoned.

"Yes they are."

"Not they're not."

Kara smirked. "I have X-ray vision; I can _see_ them."

"Rebuke: Optics must be malfunctioning." Soundwave retorted.

Kara glared as her eyes turned red. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way I'm getting those two."

Soundwave held up his hands. "Taunt: Bring it on."

Kara growled as he lunged at him.

* * *

Hook glared at his "patients" and was silently cursing Kara since he wasn't stupid enough to do it to her face, and because she had already left. Leaving him and the rest of the Constructicons with a bunch of broken doors and walls to fix. Not to mention her Tagets.

Kara had welded Skywarp and Wildrider to the ceiling, dmaged Soundwave's cassette carrying component when she forcibly opened it to get to the twins, and he wasn't sure how she did it, but she turned Rumble and Frenzy into human toaster ovens.

Wildrider suddenly brightened. "I just got an e-mail from Jason!"

Everyone scowled at the mention of the name. Perhaps they should re-think their association with the male halfling if it gets them injured...

"It ssaid that we are invited to Alice's wedding and all the high-grade we can drink!" Wildrider continued.

...then again, being Jason's friend _does_ have some merits. Especially if there's high-grade involved.

* * *

1: After watching one episode of Smallville, it was implicated that Kryptonians are probably ageless.

The events of this fic tie into the Just Married sequel.


End file.
